Switching Bodies
by MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It
Summary: Summary inside story, Friendship/Romance/Adventure (KICK,MILLIE,HALLY/JASON,JACE,KEDDIE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone if you watchd freaky freakend on duisney channel this Fanfic is about that.**

**Summary: Grace Brewer (sister of jack brewer)is best friends with Kim Crawford. They were born on the same day, but different times. They've known eachother since birth and always stick to eachother like glue. The day after they turn 15 they wake up and Grace is in Kim's body while Kim is in Grace's body. Did I mention Kim has a crush on Grace's brother Jack ( he is also 15 older by 10 months). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

**Introduction/ Chapter 1: Kim's P.O.V**

**Kim Crawford-**

Age: 15 years old, turning 16

Birthday: November 8

Favorite color: Neon Green, Aqua Blue

Best Friends: Jack Brewer (crush), Kelsey Vergas, Julie Saunders, Milton Krupnick, Eddie Jones, Jerry Martinez, Grace Brewer, Hally Crawford (older sister by 1 year), and Jason Brewer

Enemies: Donna Tobin, Lorie Thomlinson, Lindsey Smith, the Black Dragons, and Cassidy White

Interests: Karate, Cheerleading, Gymnastics, singing, writing (stories, song, etc.), reading, skateboarding

**Grace Brewer-**

Age: 15 years old, Turning 16

Birthday: November 8

Favorite color: Purple, Neon Green

Best Friends: Kim Crawford, Kelsey Vergas, Julie Saunders, Hally Crawford, Jack Brewer (older brother by 10 months), Milton Krupnick, Eddie Jones, Jerry Martinez (crush), and Jason Brewer (older than her by 1 1\2, but olderthan jack by 1\2 a year)

Enemies: Donna Tobin, Lorie Thomlinson, Lindsey Smith, The Black Dragons, and Cassidy White

Interest: Cheerleading, Gymnastics (not as good as Kim), and Skateboarding

**Julie Saunders- **

Age: 16years old

Birthday: March 16

Favorite color: Orange, pink

Best Friends: Milton Krupnick (crush), Kim Crawford, Grace Brewer, Kelsey Vergas, Eddie Jones, Jerry Martinez, Jack Brewer, Hally Crawford, and Jason Brewer

Enemies: Donna Tobin, Lindsey Smith, Cassidy White, Lorie Thomlinson, The Black Dragons

Interest: Math, Chemistry, Reading, and Karate

**Kelsey Vergas-**

Age: 16

Birthday: June 5

Favorite color: Red, yellow

Best Friends: Kim Crawford, Julie Saunders, Grace Brewer, Eddie Jones (crush), Jerry Martniez, Jack Brewer, Hally Crawford, Jason Brewer, and Milton Krupnick

Enemies: Donna Tobin, Lindsey Smith, Cassidy White, Lorie Thomlinson, and The Black Dragons

Interest: Karate, Cheerleading, skateboarding

**Hally Crawford-**

Age: 17

Birthday: Febuary 19

Favorite color: Grey, and Magenta

Best Friends: Kim Crawford (younger sister by 1 year), Jason Brewer (crush), Jack Brewer, Grace Brewer, Kelsey Vergas, Eddie Jones, Jerry Martinez, Julie Saunders, Milton Krupnick

Enemies: Donna Tobin, Cassidy White, Lindsey Smith, Lorie Thomlinson, and the Black Dragons

Interest: Karate, Cheerleading, Karate, skateboarding

**Jason Brewer-**

Age: 17 1\2

Birthday: August 11

Favorite color: Lime Green, Red

Best Friends: Hally Crawford (crush), Kim Crawford, Grace Brewer (younger sister), Jack Brewer (younger brother), Milton Krupnick, Jerry Martinez, Eddie Jones, Julie Saunders, Kelsey Vergas

Enemies: Brody Carlson, Randy Plotsky, Brett Tanner, The Black Dragons, Brad Wolfe

Interest: Karate, skateboarding, basketball

**Jack Brewer-**

Age: 16

Birthday: September 4

Favorite color: green, orange

Best Friends: Kim Crawford (crush), Milton Krupnick, Julie Saunders, Eddie Jones, Kelsey Vergas, Grace Brewer (sister), Jerry Martinez, Jason Brewer (brother), and Hally Brewer

Enemies: Brody Carlson, The Black Dragons, Brett Tanner, Randy Plotsky, Brad Wolfe

Interest: playing guitar (only kim, jason, and grace know), karate, skateboarding, singing (only kim, jason, and grace know)

**Jerry Martinez-**

Age: 16

Birthday: January 17

Favorite color: Blue, and Green

Best Friends: Grace Bewer (crush), Jack Brewer, Jason Brewer, Kim Crawford, Hally Crawford, Julie Saunders, Kelsey Vergas, Milton Krupnick, Eddie Jones

Enemies: Brody Carlson, Brett Tanner, The Black Dragons, Randy Plotsky, Brad Wolfe

Interest: dancing, pulling pranks, karate, skateboarding

**Milton Krupnick-**

Age: 16

Birthday: May 6

Favorite color: Red, green

Best Friends: Julie Saunders (crush), Jason Brewer, Jack Brewer, Grace Brewer, Kim Crawford, Hally Crawford, Jerry Martinez, Eddie Jones, Kelsey Vergas

Enemies:Brett Tanner, Brody Carson, The Black Dragons, Randy Plotsky, Brad Wolfe

Interest: Karate, Chemistry, science, Math

**Eddie Jones-**

Age: 16

Birthday: July 8

Favorite color: green, navy blue

Best Friends: Kelsey Vergas (crush), Jason Brewer, Jack Brewer, Jerry Martinez, Milton Krupnick, Julie Saunders, Grace Brewer, Kim Crawford, Hally Crawford

Enemies: Randy Plotsky, Brett Tanner, Brad Wolfe, The Black Dragons, Brody Carlson

Interest: Karate, Food, baseball

**Chapter 1 (Nov.7 Kim's P.O.V)**

_We are all at mine and grace's Sweet 16 since our birthday is on the same day we have our parties together. Right now I'm just dancing with my friends when a slow song comes on everyone grabs a person._

_Jack comes up to me and says " may I have this dance birthday girl " I smile as he offers me his hand. We go to the dance floor and sway to the music._

_**I've never gone with the wind**_

_**Just let it flow**_

_**Let it take me where it wants to go**_

_**Til you open the door**_

_**There's so much more**_

_**I've never seen it before**_

_Then we both lock eyes as we're swaying. We both start to lean in... our lips are 1 cenimeter apart. BEEP!BEEP!BEEP1...BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

I jump up at the sound and realize it was just a dream _Damnit _I thought _why couldn't it have been real_. Yes, I pretty sure you guessed it I have a crush on Jack or else I wouldn't be dreaming about him.

I get out of bed and get dressed in ( tag/teenage-girls/). I was walking past my sisters room and I hear someone slightly crying. I walk in and see my older sister Hally, who I call Hal, curled up in a ball crying.

I rush to her side and try to comfort her, I ask her " what happened Hal ". She sniffles and sits up she says " I woke up this morning and text Josh (her boyfriend) like usual. He didn't answer for a while he finally did but the text.. it said...". She starts to sob again.

I say " Hal it's alright if you don't wanna tell me, just show me the text " . She nodds and grabs her phone opening it and then handing it to me, while still crying. I read the text over a bunch of times _That Bastard!_ I thought _how could he do that to her._

Hal leans into me and crys on my shoulder. I say " oh Hal I'm so so sorry, He is just and inconciterate bastard " she looks up at me and smiles. I wipe her tears with my thumb and she says " I love you Kim you you're the best sister I could ask for ".

I say " you too Hal, you too, niw come on let's fix your hair we still have to eat and get to school ". She nodds and heads to the bathroom. I go downstairs and make breakfeast, me and hally live on our own because our parents left us when she was 11 I was 10.

After a few minutes she comes into the kitchen and eats her breakfeast. When we're done we go in to the car and start our long ride to school let's just say we live at least 20 minutes away.

**Alright that's the intro, and Chspter 1 please review and tell me what you think.**

**~ gabby. gab. 984**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back Thxs for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don'tmown Kickin It I only own Hally & Jason.**

**Chapter 2 : Kim's P.O.V**

When got to school we were 10 minutes early. We all come to school early so we can all chat and relax. Me and my sister got out of the car, but before we walked into school I grabbed her by the arm and said " Hal, are you ok "? She nodds and says " yeah, To be honest I was wanted to breakup with him but I never could bring myself up to do it and when he sent that text breaking up with me the things he said were...".

She let a couple tears fall and I pulled her into a hug and she sobbs quietly. A minute later we go inside to the bathroom to fix her make up. When we are finished we walk out of the bathroom and Hally says to me " Thanks Kimmy ". I smile and say "Anytime Hal, Anytime" we walk to the library (the place were we all meet up before school). When we get there I see were are the last ones here. So I take a seat between Grace (my BFF) and Her Brother Jack (my crush). Hally sits between Jason (Grace and Jack's brother/ her crush) and Kelsey.

Jack says " why are you guys the last ones here " Hal says " we just..ran a little late " Julie says " why you guys are like the first ones here what happened "? I looked at Hal and gave her a look that said '_do you want me to tell them or make up an excuse _'? She gave a nodd and I said " Hal can you please give me your phone " she gave it to me.

I started to explain " this morning I got dressed and when I passed Hally's room I heard crying, so I went in her room and found her crying she told me she was crying because her boyfriend, Josh, broke up with her in a text, but what made her cry was what he said in the text ".

I unlocked her (she told me her password(Hal&Kim)) and opened the text and showed it to them.

The text said : _Hey Hally, look I'm just gonna cut to the chase and say We're over cause I don't want to be with you anymore. I only dated you because I thought you were rich and pretty, but i found out your not so Later loser._

After everyone saw the text their mouths dropped to the floor and their literally almost popped out of their heads. It was so HILARIOUS even Hal laughed and I'm glad she finally smiled this morning. Kelsey says " Why on earth would he say that to you " ? She just shrugged Jason said " I probably would've cried all day if I were you ". I could tell he was mad everyone (except Hally) knows he has a crush on her. Milton says " anyway, tomorrow is a big day you (pointing to me and grace) are turning 16 "!

" YEAH "! " good thing the libraria isn't here yet " I say and they all laugh. Julie says " so when are you two having your double sweet 16 " (that's what we call it). I say " This saturday from 7:00 to 11:00 Jules, Kels, Eddie, Jerry, Hal, and Jason you fuys have to come at 6:30 " they nodd.

Julie says " I was checkin out some acient eygptain and there was this one that said it could make 2 people switch bodies ". Grace says " that's...actually really cool tell us more " then the bell rings Julie says " I say more at lunch and we'll at meet up at our special spot after school ". We all nodd and Me, Jas, Hal, Jack, and Grace head to Geography our 1st class.

**Line break (to lunch)**

**Grace's P.O.V**

We all sat down at our usual lunch table after we got our slop that this school calls 'food'. I say " So Jules tell us more about this acient egyptian artifact ".

She says " well it belonged to Queen Cleopatra and she had put a spell on it the spell was meant to help Queen Cleopatra. Cleopatra was in love with some king I forgot his name. Anyway Cleopatra and her best friend Quintana, sister of that king she is in love with, where in the palace and found a little torch thingy, but instead if fire at the top it's a glass ball ".

Kim says " Julie want me to finish the rest since you told me earlier in free period "? She nodded then Kim continued " And then Quintana picked up the torch and showed it to Cleopatra. When they both had their hands a cloud of mist appeared spelling out a chant ".

" The chant was (since I can't write hieroglpyhics(spelt wrong) I'm gonna say in chant was in Dutch) " Twee helften maken geheel. Een zonder de ander gaat verloen en misleide. Om de toekomst te vinden moeten ze elkaar geworden. Door de kracht van alle goden Romeinse, Griekse en Egyptische Help daze twee vinden hun lot. " She continued

Jason said " And what does that mean exactly "? _Idiot _I thought Kim said " I was getting to that anyway it was a chant translated in dutch it said " Two halves make a whole. Onw without the other is lost and misguided. To find their future they have to become each other. Through the power of all gods Roman, Greek, and Egyptian help two daze find their fate " ".

She is finally finished and we all say " WOW ". Hally says " that's really cool I wish it were really ". As soon ahe finishes her sentence Donna Tobin sits next to Jack and says " Hey sweetie ". He looks at her and smiles then puts an arm around her shoulder.

If your confused let me explain HE IS DATIN DONNA FREAKING SLUTTY TOBIN! I mean seriously I don't know what he sees her. She rude, obnoxious, slutty, stupid, snarky, narsasistic bitch. About five minutes later Kim says " I'm gonna go to the bathroom I'll see you guys class " and she walks off.

We all (except jack, and donna) the real reason she left was because she has a crush on him and can't stand to see him with her. I stand up and say " I'm gonna go to I forgot something in my locker " and fast walk put of the cafeteria to find Kim.

**Hally's P.O.V**

Kim and Grace just left I feel so bad for Kimmy she has to see the guy she loves with her enemy. I say " I'm gonna go too I have homework I didn't finish for my next class. Julie, Kelsey wanna come with "?

They nodd and we leave leave the cafeteria but not to finiish homework, but to find Kim & Grace.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I had to get out of there I can't stand that bitch. I wrote a song to express it. Yeah I write songs only Hal, Kels, Grace, and Julie know that and I also sing a little. I think I'm terrible, but the girls say I'm amazing. Right now I'm in the music room Practicing my song I wrote to express how I feel about Jack & Donna dating.

Just then the girls come in the sheepishly smile at me and they all sit near me. They know I'm upset about Jack, Julie says " you ok Kim " I sigh and say " yeah I guess ". Hal says " you working on that song " I nodd and Grace says " you working on a new song "?

I say " yeah it's anout how I feel about Jack & Donna " can we hear it " I smile and start to play the guitar I have in my hand.

_Drew looks at me _

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need _

_And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful _

_That girl he talks about _

_And she's got everything _

_That I have to live without_

_Drew talk to me _

_I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_I can't even see _

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so inlove _

_He's finally got it right _

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night _

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do _

_Drew walks by me_

_Can't he tell that I can't breathe _

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love _

_Look in those beautiful eyes _

_And know she's lucky cause _

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star _

_He's the song in the car I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone _

_As I turn out the lights_

_I'll put his picture down _

_And maybe get some sleep tonight _

_'Cuz he's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar _

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart _

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do _

_He's the time taking up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me _

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

I finish my song and the girls are slightly crying and clapping. Me and Hal get our bags but we accidently knock over some guitars and cymbals. One of the cymbals breaks the wall. Except it isn't a wall it's wallpaper we all go over to it and we see something we all say in unison " What is that " ?

**I read this in another story and that author said to foward it. Soo...This is in memory of the Columbian students that were lost.**

Mummy...Johnny brought a gun to school

He told his friends that it was cool

And when he pulled the trigger back

It shot with a great crack

Mummy I was a good girl

I did what I was told

I went to school, I got straight A's, I even got the gold

But mummy when I went to school that day, I never said goodbye

I'm sorry mummy I had to go, but mommy please don't cry

When Johnny shot the gun he hit me and another

All because he got the gun from his older brother

Mummy please tell daddy that I love him very much

And please tell chris, my boyfriend, that is wasn't just a crush

And tell my little sister that she is the only one now

And tell my dear sweet grandmother that I'll be waiting for her now

And tell my wonderful friends that they were always the best

Mummy I'm not the first I'm no better that the rest

Mummy tell my teachers I won't show up for class

And never to forget this and please don't let this pass

Mummy why'd it have to be me no one deserves this

Mummy warn the others, muumy I left without a kiss

And mummy tell the doctors I know they really did try

I think I even saw a doctor trying not to cry

Mummy I'm slowlydying with a bullet in my chest

But mummy please remeber I'm in heaven with the rest

Mummy I ran as fast as I could when I heard that crack

Mummy listen to me if you would

I wanted to go to college

I wanted to try things that were new

I guess I'm not going with daddy

On that trip to the new zoo

I wanted to get married I wanted to have a kid

I wanted to be an actress

Mummy I wanted to live

But mummy I must go now

The time is gettin glate

Mummy tell my chris

I'm sorry but I had to cancel the date

I love you mummy I always have

I know you know it's true

Mummy all I wanted to say is " Mummy I love you "

**READ THIS!DO NOT SKIP! Pass it on post it in your next story or chapter and show you care and are not a cold heartless person.**

**Anyway what do you think the girls found? You'll have to wait! MWUAHAHAHA!**

**gabby. gab. 984**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so I'm glad you guys are following and favoriting this story. OH! If anyone read the " Mummy I Love You " poem post it one of your stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It sadly :(. **

**Chapter 3 **

**Last time**

We were all about to leave me and hal had to grab our bags. In the process we knocked over some guitars and cymbals. One of the cymbals crashed into the wall, but it wasn't a wall it was wallpaper. We all walked over to it the big hole and we said in unison " what is that "?

**New chapter: Hally's P.O.V**

We all looked into the whole in the wall...well wallpaper and were amazed at what we saw. Standing on a podeum in side a glass box was a torch with a glass ball on the top.

Kelsey says " Jules is...is that...w-what I t-think it is " she replies " if you're thinking it's the acient Egyptian artifact I was telling you guys about...then yeah...it is what you think it is ".

I say " So anyone want to grab it " everyone looks at me like I have 2 heads. I say " what " Kim says " why would we touch it maybe there could be invisible lasers ". I gave my sister a look that says _' I know you want to touch it little miss dangerous ' _she sighed and smiled while wlking over to the podeum.

Julie says " Kim! What are you doing "? Grace says " what does it look like she's doing jules "? Kim comes back with the torch thing in her hand she said " Hal, can you pass me my bag "? I nod and give it to her. She puts the torch thingy in her bag and says " Ok, we have to fix that wallpaper I know it's just the stoorage room for the instruments, but still people are gonna notice ".

We all nodd and Grace says " How about we all go after school to the hardware store to get beige wallpaper "? We all agree I look at the clock above the door and say " guys we have 15 minutes til class why don't we get our books and head to class early. Since we all have the same class "? Once again they all agree and we head out. There is one question that still is keeping me thinking ' Why is an acient Egyptian artifact doing inside the wall of a high school '?

**Jack's P.O.V (5 minutes after Kim left)**

Donna (My girlfriend) left a minute after Kim and the girls. The guys are staring at me like I'm crazy. I say " Why are you guys staring at me? " Jason (my brother) why are you dating her " I sigh and say " do you really wanna know? " They all nodd eagerly I say " I'm only dating Donna because...I'm trying to get over my crush on Kim".

Their reaction were PRICELESS! I tried so hard not to laugh, they all had their eyes wide and mouths hung open. After they got out of shock Jerry shook his head and said " YO! That's messed up are you crazy ". Milton said " I never thought I'd say this but Jerry's right. Why are you trying to get over your feelings for Kim? I thought you really liked her? "

I say " I do, but if she doesn't feel the same way I'll be crushed. So if I date someone else I can get my mind off her and just stick to being best friends ". Jason says " OK, but one more question...WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CHOOSE DONNA TOBIN OF ALL PEOPLE! " _It's a good thing this cafeteria is super loud or else someone could've heard him_ Ithought.

I shrugged and answered " I don't know...one day she came to and asked if I wanted to go to the movies with her...well she more like demanded it but I still agreed ". Jason says " well enough about Jack's crazy messed up love life how about...Milton ". He looks up and says " what about me " Eddie said " your love life " he said " oh well what do you want to know? "

We all think about it for a second until I thought of a question. I say " Was Julie your first kiss? " He laughs and says " No, no she wasn't and Julie is the only person who knows who my first kiss was ". Eddie says " well if Julie wasn't your first kiss then who was? " Milton has troubling answering so he says " I can'y say " I say " why not ? " he says " someone at this table will get mad if I do, he will be very very very mad ".

I say " C'mon milton you're our friend none of us are gonna be mad at you ". He sighs and says " Ok, my first kiss was...Kim. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME JACK! "My mouth was hung open and my eyes were wide _His first kiss was KIM. As in MY kim _I thought. After I'm out of my trance I say " Ok, Milton when, how, and where did this happen ? ".

He sighs and says " Well...if you guys can remember I had a fear of kissing Julie, and kim helped, it was in the dojo and last year ". We all say in unison (except Milton) " WOW " He nodds and says a little uneasy " Are you mad at me Jack ? ". I shake my and say " No..we're cool " and he sighs in relief.

I notice the bell is gonna ring in about 15 minutes so I say " c'm jason and jerry we should head to biology early " they groan we say goodbye to the boys. We got to our lockers which are next to each other. The order is Kelsey 331, Grace 332, Julie 333, Hally 334, Kim 335, Me 336, Jerry 337, Jason 338, Eddie 339, and Milton 340.

After we got our books we head to biology, but along the way we stop in front of the music storage room. We hear a flawless girls voice singing. Right before she sings the last verse I look through the window of the door. I see that it's Kim who is singing the last verse of the song is

_Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see._

The girls start to talk but I can't tell what they're saying. I see them gettin gup so me, jerry, and jason run away before they can see us. I say while still panting " Wow! Kim is a really good singer " they nodd in agreement. When we get in the classroom there is 5 minutes til the bell rings. I ask Jason " so bro.. did you make your move on Hally yet " and then I wiggle my eyebrows.

He sighs and says " no, not yet ".Jerry says a little frustrated " Dude c'mon what else is there to do make your move or I'll have one of the many boys I know ask her out ". He says " I KNOW I KNOW, I just don't know how ". Then an idea pops in my head I smirk and say " We could help you and I know just the way ".

**There chapter 3 done. See you guys next time. BYE!**

**~ gabby. gab. 984**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated ina while. I willtry and make this a long chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin It. If I did Jack and Kim would have started dating already. **

**Chapter 4 : Jason's P.O.V**

Jack just said he knows a way to help me get Hally to be my girlfriend. I say " Okay, so what's your 'oh so brilliant' plan Jackass ". He says " Haha! very funny, anyway my AMAZING plan is..."

**( P.O.V switch *evil smirk* Kim's P.O.V)**

***Time Skip* **

_*BBRRRIIINNNNGGG* _finally the bell rang. I tought I was going to have to wait forever for i to ring. Now it's the end of the day, and the girls and I are on our way to our secret place. We call it 'The beauty within'. The reason we call it that is because it's a 'beautiful' waterfall with a lake under it. Also because it's deep 'within' the forest behind the forest.

We arrive ther after 5 minutes we all take our clothes off (we had bathing suits underneath). We jumped into the little lake and started swimming, we come up from the water and we start to talk. Julie says "Okay, if there's one thing I want to know it's what the hell was an acient artifact doing in the wallof our school "?

We all shrugged and Kelsey said " I don't know, but what I want to know is if that fucking thing can actually work "? I started thinking abou it _what if it DOES work _I thought I said it in my head. Hally says " we can try and see if it works " I look at her confused and she says " you were thinking out loud ". I nodd and say " well let's try it out...Grace, me and you will put our hands on it ".

Julie says " and you can say the chant..I mean it's worth a shot considering it's over 1,000 years old I doubt it'll work but I still want to try it ". We all nodd and get out of the lake to dry up.

I grab the torch and Me & and Grace put our hands on it. Julie hands up a piece of paper and we recite the chant **(not gonna re-type it but they say it in Dutch). **Next thing I know the ground around us is shaking and out of nowhere comes a HUGE beam of light from the sky.

**Jason's P.O.V (after school and after the girls left)**

All the guys are at my house right now. We are discussing Jack's plan and I'm not so sure I should go trough with it. Jerry says " Well if you ask me I think it'll work " I roll my eyes and says " Jerry you can't even talk to Grace without stuttering".

He looks offended and says " That's hurtful Jay. very hurtful ". Then Milton says " Jerry " he looks at him and says " yea brochacho " Milton gives him a coloring book and some crayons and says " color the unicorn Jerry ".

Jerry says " SWAG " and starts to color. I shake my head and say " Can we talk about something other than the plan to get hally ". Eddie says " How about we talk about a certain redheaded teenage einstein's kiss with a certain Blonde Black Belt " while wiggling his eyebrows.

I laugh and say " yea, dude, give us the details " he looks at jack and he says " Eh, why not " and he joins us on the couch. Milton says " well I had a fear of kissing people around the time me and Julie were about to have out first kiss. So I told Kim about it one day at the dojo and she told me it's simple and just to get caught up in the moment. I was so nervous I just kept on rambling and then she kissed me to shut me and and to show me that it is simple. It wasn't long but that's when the unthinkable happened ".

Suddenly we all got closer and we all (except milton) said in unison " WHAT HAPPENED "? He laughed and said " Julie saw so she attacked me and Kim. It was actually kinda funny ". Jack asked " Soo...you don't like Kim. Do you "? He frantically shakes his head 'NO' and says " NOOO WAAAY, she's like a sister to me it'll just be wierd. Plus Julie would kill me ". We all laugh I say " Hey has anyone seen the girls since school" ? They shake their heads_ Huh? I wonder what their up to _I thought.

**(With the girls) Hally's P.O.V **

It's been awhile since the beam of light thing and well...it turns out... that it actually works. Kim and Grace switched bodies I pull Kim (who is grace at the moment) to the sides. I say " It's you right Kim "? and she nodds I say " Ifyour in grace that means the REAL grace has to come to our house ".

As soon as I say that her eyes go wide she says " I have a plan why don't we tell them. THEM AND THEM ONLY. Then ask Miss Brewer if she could stay over our house for a while ". I say " Okay, they do have a right to know ". We walk over to the girls and Kim says " Guys we need to tell you something ".

Julie says " what's up "? I say " well you guys know how we never told you guys where we live or how we never let you come over "? They all nodd and Kim continues " well we dothat because we live by ourselves our parents died 3 years ago ". They all gasps and say in unsion " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US " Kim starts to tear up and I give her a hug while giving the girls a look that said 'That was as meanas hell'.

They immeadietly say 'Sorry' and join our hug.

**(Next day at school) Still Hally's P.O.V **

The girls and I were on our way to school and were talking about the body switch. Grace (who is kim) says " Okay, school won't be a problem since Kim and I have every class together and do all the same activities ". We all nodd and Julie says " Did you ask Mrs. Brewer about Grace stayin' at your place "? I nodd and says " She said it's fine ".

We walkinto school before we could head to our lockers we spot something I never wanted to see...

**A little bit of a cliffy. I'll update all my stories as soon as possible. I hope you liked this chapter. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated ina while. I wanted to thank everyone who put there vote in for 'Get your head in the game'**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin It. If I did Jack and Kim would have started dating already. **

**Chapter 4 : Kim's P.O.V (remember Kim is in Grace. Grace is in Kim)**

When we walked into school we could not believe we saw...JASON MAKING OUT WITH CASSIDY WHITE?! I see tears start to form in Hally's eyes she runs to the bathroom I tell the girl " you guys go to your lockers. Grace and I will follow Hally ". They nodd and Grace and I go to follow Hally. We found her is the second floor bathroom. The one near our lockers.

We rushed to Hally's side and tried calming her down. When she FINALLY did calm down she said " I...I just...can't..believe it ". I say " I know...that's how I felt when Jack said he was dating Donna Freakin Sluty Tobin ".

Hal just laughs and says " I think I'm ok...but I probably look like a runover rag doll ". We nodd and Grace pulls out her make-up fix her make- up and headout of the bathroom.

I realize I left my french book in my locker. I say " SHIT! I forgot my french book in my locker I'll meet you guys in class. Okay "? They nodd and head to french class I go to my locker and grab my French textbook.

I start walking my way to French class, when I hear a very familiar high pitched voice say " MMMM! Your an amazing kisser, Babe, and so so sexy ". I quickly hide behind the wall on the opposite side and then peer my head around the corner.

My eyes widen at the sight of...DONNA FREAKIN SLUTTY TOBIN MAKING OUT WITH BITCHASS MAN WHORE BRAD WOLFE?! I accidently hit the garbage can and they come over near where I am.

They see me and their eyes widen and they say in unison "GRACE "?! I was confused at first, but then remembered the body switch. I say " Hi, uhh mind telling what all this..." gesturing to them. I continue "...is about "?

Brad stutters " W-wh-what a-are y-y-you...  
". Donna hits him and he finishes "...talking about "? I say " You two know what I'm talking about. What the hell are you doing cheating on Jack "?

She shruggs and says " It's none of your buisness, but if you tell anyone..." I cut her off " What are you gonna do "? She smirks and pulls out a book that says '_Grace's diary_' on it.

My eyes go wide and I say " How did you get that "? She says " Again. None of your buisness, but tell anyone what you saw. I'll expose this diary to everyone ".

She continues " And I'm sure you wouldn't want that would you "? I shake my head 'NO' and she smiles in victory. She says " Good. Now run along ". I walk into French class just in time and Mrs. Jerabaldi says " God morning class. Canyou tell me what that is in French "?

The class all says " Bonne classe du matin ". She smiles and says " Very good. Now let's start with today's lesson ". She starts writing notes on the board and we all copy them down.

Grace (A.K.A Kim at the moment) passes me a note. It says '_what took you so long to get here?_'. I reply '_Two words "DONNA TOBIN" ' _and it back to her. She doesn't reply back but I shrug it off.

The bell FINALLY rings signaling the end of class. Grace & Hally come up to me and Grace says " So...what did she say to you "? I say " Well...I saw sucking faces with Brad Wolfe. They saw me and she threatened me. Well more like she threatened you 'cause I'm in your body ".

Hal says " How did she threaten you "? I bite my lip and say " Don't freak out Grace...She has your diary "

**Jason's P.O.V *evil smirk* **

UGH! Why won't Hally talk to me. After this morning she saw me making out with Cassidy she's been ignoring me. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Jack. As I walk to my locker with Jerry and Milton we pass by two people swallowing each other. I get a good glimpse of the girls face and realize that girl is...DONNA?!

WTF?! I repeatily slapp Milton and Jerry's shoulder. When I get their attention I point towards Donna and they gasp. We all look at each other and say " WE GOTTA TELL JACK "!

**Well there you go. I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter the girls will find out the resolution to the curse**.

**'TIL NEXT TIME...BYE!**

**~MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**`Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. Now I'm not gonna repeat my long apologies in all my stories so I'll make this simple. **

**I AM SOO SOO SOOO SORRY! I want you to remember that when I write short chapters you'll get longer chapters in the future. Oh and for my story You shouldn't be scared, when you have people who care. I just updated it and the chapter I just updated for it beat my record. My record for longest chapter is now...3,841 WORDS!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin It. If I did there would be a new episode every day. **

**Chapter 6 : Graces' P.O.V (remember Kim is in Grace. Grace is in Kim) **

I stare at my best friend in disbelief. "How?" was all I could say. Kim said "I don't know how exactly, but I was getting my french book when I heard people talking. I hid behind the wall and peared my head around the corner. I saw Donna and Brad swallowing each other".

She continues "Then they saw me and Donna threatened me..well..you actually. Anyway Donna said for 'me' not to tell anyone or she will reveal the diary". I start to panick and breath heavily.

Hally says "Hey don't worry we'll get it back somehow". Then Julie comes running up to screaming "Guys! Guys, c'mon we have got MAJOR news!" and she runs off. We run after her and we end up in the science classrom with everyone else. Julie closes the door and I say "Okay, what's the MAJOR news?" "We think we find the answer to breaking the switcheroo curse." Kelsey says. "Get out." Kim, Hally, and I say in unison.

Julie says "Ok, so I was doing some more research on it. Then I found it on this website for all types of Egyptian myths and curses." she continues "It said 'Koutana Sivertine ome' Queen Cleopatra (AN: I'm making some of this up) Which means 'The Acient Curse of Queen Cleopatra' To reverse this acient curse the victims must recite these words "Through the power of the Linear (the artifact they found), and the power of Cleopatra, I was switched with another. Let fate be changed with the saying of these words. I wish to go back. Power by Power. Curse by Curse. God by God. Magic by Magic. Let time Ha-tep once again. L'mun and N'dah this curse forever. Let our souls be returned!"

I say"Well that's long" Kim asks "Is there anything else we need to know?" Julie says "Yeah, two more things. The victims must hold hands while reciting this. And it says that it can only be done, before the stroke of midnight, when a million stars fall from the sky and the moon passes over the sun on the same day." Hally says "A moon passing over the sun is an Eclipse, but what's a million stars falling from the sky?" Kim says "A Meter shower. That's the only thing it could be." Julie says "Okay, but a meter shower and an Eclipse happening on the same day only come every 1,000 years."

Kelsey says "Well I just checked online and it looks like every thousand years is this Saturday." "The night of our Sweet sixteen" Kim and I say in unison. She nods and the bell rings. Since we all have science first period we got to our seats and I said "We'll all talk later."

** Jack's POV**

Jerry and I were talking at my locker. Well, actually he was talking. I was day dreaming about Kim.

_We were holdings hands while I was walking her home from our date. "I had an amazing time tonight" she said "Thank you so much, Jack. You didn't have to do that you know. We could have ordered pizza." "Well you're worth it." She looks at the ground trying to hide her blush. We look into each other eyes and we don't break eye contact. I slowly lean in and so does she. Our lips were about to meet when Jerry yells in my ear _

"Jack! Stop day dreaming!" I shake my head and slap his. "Dude, you didn't have to scream in my ear." I say to him. He just shruggs amd Jason walks up to us. "Hey bro, so did it work?" I ask "I don't know. I didn't see her all day, and when I did she ignored me." He continues "So what's up with you two?" "Nothing much jusy Jack daydreaming about Kim." Jerry says. "I was not-" he cut me off "Yeah you were."

Jerry and Jason share a glance. "Jack we need to tell you something." Jason says "Okay what is it?" I ask "Jack we think Donna is cheating on you." Jerry says "I know" I say "Now before you go defending her we saw her- wait did you just says you know?" Jason asks I nod and say "I just want her to tell me. And besides this has been going on for a while. Wher have you guys been?"

Their faces are priceless. I chuckle and start walking to gym.

***Important Author's note***

**Yeah, yeah I know crappy ending. but the next like 2-3 chapters are going to be short. **

**Reason being this story, is also, nearing it's end. I'm sad to say that this story and Get you head in the game is almost coming to an end.**


End file.
